Reach for the Sky
by taylorwwjd
Summary: The sequel to my everpopular story The Sky's the Limit. Violet and Dash from Incredibles fame start their sophomore and senior year at sky high. But when Sky High starts getting glitches in the system, Dash teams up with Zach to find out what's going on.
1. Prolouge

**OK… here we go. The first chapter of my sequel to "The Sky's the Limit". Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

REACH FOR THE SKY

* * *

"So Lash and Speed were actually bad guys working for Royal Pain?" Dash asked. Violet and Dash Parr had missed the first few weeks of school at Sky High, because of a mission involving a hijacked spacecraft on Mars, and the two were surprised at what they had missed.

Sure, their first weeks at Sky High had been chaotic, but they didn't know that was sort of a trend there. Violet was now seventeen years old, and beginning her senior year at Sky High. Dash was fifteen and was a sophomore.

Violet was happy at the new changing of classes. No more 'hero' and 'sidekick' division. There were now 8 45-minute periods that taught you a mix of hero and sidekick stuff. Dash didn't really care about the change – he'd been a hero last year and he was a hero this year.

Dash and Violet were now listening intently as Warren told them what happened while they were gone. "Uh-huh. And then that freshman, Will, defeated Royal Pain with my help... and the sidekicks helped a little too."

"So Lash and Speed won't be at Sky High this year?" asked Dash enthusiastically.

"Is that all you care about? Haven't you been listening? Another villain hijacked the school! And all you care about is that some guys who bullied you last year are gone?" asked Violet.

"Well, I mean it's cool that a villain attacked the school, but it's all kind of 'been there, done that'. Don't you think?" Dash asked.

"I have to admit… this was a bit tamer than your battle with Syndrome." Warren admitted.

"Yeah. I highly doubt any battle will top that one." Said Dash.

"I don't know. From what I've seen and heard about here, anything could happen." Vi said.

"Hey, have you guys gotten the chance to meet some of the new kids?" Warren asked.

"Not exactly. We've only been here 15 minutes." Dash said.

"Follow me!" Warren said, before heading down the halls of Sky High.

**

* * *

Okay, I know that was super-short, but I have no idea what direction the story is going in. If you have any ideas, please share them. And don't worry – Kari will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Glitched

**REACH FOR THE SKY**

**FYI to readers: **Reach for the sky is back, and I know where I'm going with this. So just sit back and be ready for one awesome Sky-High/Incredibles adventure. By the way, this takes place 1 or 2 months after the first chapter. Let's call that last part a prologue.

Darkness.

Dash was sitting in darkness in his classroom. The lights had suddenly blinked off and, out the window of the Mad Science Lab, he could see certain clouds going up, almost as if they were going down.

Dash peered over toward the window more to get a good look and saw what he dreaded. They were falling.

Sky High was falling.

Violet and the rest of the senior class had gotten out of their seats as they raced down the halls. The power was out in Sky High, which meant the hover unit was fried.

And then suddenly, the power turned on, just as soon as it had turned off. Vi felt a sensation similar to that feeling you get when you're in an elevator, going up.

Principal Powers' face clicked on across television monitors throughout the school. "We're sorry for that power outage students. Sky High has just had a temporary glitch, but nothing is wrong. Our engineers will use their super knowledge and sensory vision to find the problem and fix it. Go back to your class rooms."

Back in class, Zach leaned over to Dash as the teacher scrambled to remember what he was just teaching. "Pretty strange, huh?" he whispered.

"Yeah. But it was just a glitch. It's just nothing." Dash replied.

"That's what they always say in movies when it really is something." Zach whispered.

"The people in movies say 'It's just a glitch?'" Dash questioned.

"No! It's just nothing. It's always something!" Zach said raising his voice.

The teacher turned to glance at the two. Zach scooted back into his seat.

"Zachary, Dashiell, is there something you wish to share with the class?" their teacher asked.

"No," They replied at the same time.

"Then zip your lips until class is over." Their teacher chastened, before getting back to what he had been saying.

**A/N: **Yes, this is a really short chapter, but I'm still fine-tuning the storyline. Don't worry- everything is going to fit together in the end. Btw, this is going to be the second in a trilogy of my stories.


	3. News

**REACH FOR THE SKY**

**FYI to readers: **Sorry that Kari wasn't in the last chapter, but she WILL appear in this story- don't worry.

Dash was sitting at home with Jack-Jack watching some football when Vi came over and sat down next to Dash. She gave him a look. Dash backed off and scooted away from her.

"No Way! You're not getting the Remote! It's the minor league championship game to decide who goes into the finals that decides who goes into the Super Bowl-type playoff that I don't know what it's called in minor league, and I don't care! I have to see it!" Dash cried.

Vi rolled her eyes and slowly walked away until Dash put down the remote. Then she whipped around and used a force field to make the remote hover over to her. She flipped the TV to channel 645.

"Vi!" Dash whined.

"Oh, come on. You're a sophomore now. Sophomores don't whine." Vi stated. "Besides, it's just the news."

Dash blew a raspberry at Vi, and Jack-Jack followed suit, except he enlarged his tongue so it was giant at her. Vi just shrugged and kept watching TV.

"Welcome to WHO-CARES News Network. I'm Chad Pinta. In today's news, NASA has lost control of the USS Intrepid." The guy on the news said.

"What?" Vi said, setting down the remote. Dash's eyes peered over at it while Vi watched the screen. It showed chaos at NASA and the USS Intrepid, the US's newest rocket, taking off- old archived video.

"The shuttle has refused to respond and all systems have shut down on board the station. It has also dropped a small probe which has penetrated the Earth's atmosphere." Chad said onscreen.

Vi stared intently at the screen. Why wasn't the Intrepid reporting?

Meanwhile, Dash slowly snuck over toward the table, not making a sound on the wooden floors. Dash went, reached for the remote and... got zapped?

"Don't even think about it." Vi said, without having even turned her head. Dash craned closer and saw a force field around the remote. Dash sulked up to his room to watch the game on his small black-and-white TV.

"I wonder what's wrong with that shuttle," Vi wondered aloud.

The next day, at Sky High, Dash was at his locker when Zach approached him.

"Did you see it on TV last night?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I know. The space shuttle is doomed." Dash said, without showing any interest.

"No, I mean last night. Did you see that _Snakes on a Plane _late-night movie on NBC?" asked Zach.

"Wasn't that on at 1am last night?" Dash asked.

"Yeah. Since I stayed up all night to watch it, I didn't have to worry about nightmares." Zach enthusiastically reported.

"That explains the dark rings under your eyes." Dash said under his breath.

"But seriously, the Intrepid lost contact with NASA? That's nuts!" Zach said.

"Probably a slight glitch. Hakuna Matata." Dash said.

"Yeah, but guess what I saw last night that even blows your shuttle news out of the water?" Zach asked.

"Let me guess… Arachnophobia?" Dash asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I saw that right before Snakes on a Plane, but this morning, on the early news, guess what happened?" Zach said.

"What happened?"

"You have to guess."

"Let me see… early news… A cow tipped over?" Dash guessed, thinking of the most exciting news possible at 5am.

"Not even close- there was a jailbreak." Zach announced.

"What?" Dash exclaimed.

"Royal Pain is loose!" Zach said.


	4. Investigations

**REACH FOR THE SKY - ****Chapter 4**

**FYI to readers: **Sorry about the long update wait. Btw, this chapter includes the return of Kari.

"What?" Dash asked incredulously.

"Yeah. She's back." Zach says.

"This is nuts." Dash says, his head swirling.

"Let's investigate." Zach suggests.

"Are you nuts?" Dash asks.

"Let's investigate this. Maybe we'll find Royal Pain." Zach says.

"Or maybe we can get KILLED trying." Dash says.

"You'll never try until you know. Wait, strike that. Reverse it." Zach says.

"Zach…" Dash moans.

"I'm checking it out." Zach says firmly.

"Whatever." Dash sighs. Zach walks away. Dash leans against his locker, wondering what to do. It might be fun to catch a villain again…

Zach pops up again. "You want to do it, don't you?"

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Dash asks, knowingly

"I guessed." Zach replies.

Later that day, at the Parr house…

Violet was in the living room, watching TV. Where was Dash? Sky High sessions had ended 2 hours ago. Good thing for him that mom and dad weren't home and were out fighting crime, or he'd be in trouble.

"NASA has regained control of the Intrepid, and is having the ship come down for a maintenance check on it, to make sure all systems are still working. The probe it dropped has been targeted to being dropped in Marianas trench, in the middle of the ocean. NASA has decided that it is not one of their priorities at the moment." The news reporter says on screen.

Not a moment sooner, Kari comes through the door, guiding Dash with her.

"Kari! Dash! What's up?" Vi says, getting up and turning around.

"You tell me. Your brother is completely out of it!" Kari says, gesturing to Dash.

Vi turns to look at Dash. He returns the gaze, and asks her a question.

"Who are you?"


	5. Forgotten

**REACH FOR THE SKY**

**Chapter 5**

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Dash, this isn't funny." Vi said, coldly.

"Am I Dash?" Dash asked.

Vi turned to Kari.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked urgently.

"How should I know? I found him just wandering around downtown, in a near dream-like trance. I figured he should come over here." Kari said.

"Does he remember anything?" Vi questioned.

"All I can figure is that he has some type of case of amnesia. My dad's a doctor. He showed me some stuff." Kari said.

"Is it serious or mild?" Vi asked.

"I don't know…" Kari said.

"Is it permanent?" Vi asked, getting very nervous.

"I DON'T KNOW, VI!" Kari yelled. "GET A GRIP!"

"I'm sorry, Kari. I just want to know why he was out." Vi said. "How he might have gotten this amnesia."

"Does everybody here always get so intense?" Dash asked, and both girls glared.

"Geez, sorry." Dash said.

"Maybe Warren knows something about this." Kari said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Vi said, handing Kari the phone.

"You want me to talk to him?" Kari said. "No way. You talk to him."

Vi dialed Warren's number. "What's up with you guys?" Vi asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"I don't know. Ever since--" Kari started. Vi cut her off.

"Hang on, I got a ringtone."

"Hello?" Warren said over the phone.

Vi paused for a moment.

"Hello? Is this another one of those telemarketers. We said we were off your list. Don't make us sue--" Warren started on the phone.

"Warren, don't worry. It's Violet." Vi said.

"Oh, hey Vi." Warren said, cooling down.

"Did you hear from Dash at school today?" Vi asked.

"No… Wait. He and that glowing kid--" Warren said.

"Zach" Vi interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. He said they were going to go and catch Royal Pain or something. I don't know what he was talking about…" Warren rambled.

"Wait, Royal Pain?" Vi asked. "Wasn't that the guy who terrorized the school?"

"Actually, it was a girl, and yeah. Royal Pain's locked up far as I know." Warren said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, this may sound nuts, but Dash has amnesia." Violet said.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Well, that's what Kari says. He doesn't remember anything or anyone." Vi explained.

"That's weird. I'll come on over to help." Warren offered.

"I'm not sure if that's necessary but..." Vi started.

"Nah, it's no trouble. Look, try calling that Zach kid and see if he knows anything." Warren suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks Warren." Vi said.

"No problem. I'll be there soon." Warren said, then hung up the phone.

Vi hung up as well, and turned to Kari.

"Dash was hanging out with Zach and went to go after some Royal Pain or something. Warren's going to come over and see if he can help." Vi said. "I'm going to call Zach to see what he knows."

Vi dialed up Zach's number from the phone book and listened for the ringtone. Zach's mom picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh, hi. This is Violet, a classmate of Zach's from Sky High." Violet introduced.

"Oh, hello. Did Zach get there all right?"

"Um, what?"

"Yes, Zach and your brother called earlier and said they were spending the night at your house."

Vi went silent, and hung up the phone.

"Kari, something very strange is going on." Vi observed.


End file.
